Begin
Max - Kitchener - 4:23PM, Saturday, August 15, 2015 The TV's still ringing in the background, another commercial for that damned product. Apple, the past 3 years they've been going wild with their products. Their newest product is sort of a communicator. Here's the kick though, most of their older project, had apps for commercial, and entertainment purposes. This one however, it's built for in case something should happen to you. The biggest different, it's near indestructible. Unlike the past products, this one is built to last through tough times. Another added bonus, is the fact you don't need a charger. It's solar powered. A small device like this, and it's solar powered. That's a bonus, and the best part. Is the global satellite devoted solely to this product. If other satellites go down this one won't. It was worth the 150. But I wish they'd stop playing that damned commercial, I get it the product is good. But seriously? BOOM! What was that? I grab the device from my dresser and look outside, and I see a car has crashed straight through the parking lot and into another one of the houses nearby. I don't know what to do, but I call 9-1-1. The attempt is futile however, as I hear the sirens echoing in the background. I decide to go down and see what I can do. When I get down to the streets I see the chaos isn't just at that home. There are at least 2 other cars wrecked alongside the road, and I see blood. Lots of blood. "HELP!!!" I hear a woman scream. I don't see her, but I hear it coming from the home where the delusional man had crashed into. "HELP! Someone please help!!" she screams again. I rush through the parking lot towards the home. The car has done more damage then I had thought it did. The car cleared a path straight through the foyer of the home. The beams above have crashed down and pinned the car in place. "Oh god please help!!!" I hear her scream once again. "I'm coming! Stay calm!" I shout to her. "Please hurry! It's trying to get in!" She screams. What is trying to get in? What is it? I push through the beam, holding the car in place. I look into the front of the car, and the drivers not there. Maybe he stumbled off after the crash? I don't see much, but I do notice a trail of blood leading from his seat though. "Oh god! No! Get away! You can't come in!" what is trying to get in? I thought her house was just broken? I finally work my way around the car, and I can still hear the sirens echo in the background. Why are they not coming to the house? This is surely the worst of the wrecks around here. Turns out the inside is even worse then it looks from the outside. The car made it further into the house then I had thought, the stairs are damaged and scattered. How did that woman even up there? "Oh god!" by the sounds of her screams I need to hurry. "Mommy I'm scared!" I hear a little girl scream from upstairs. There's a child up there? What's going on? I attempt to climb up the stairs to see what's going on. Half way up the stairs my foot falls through the steps, and I'm stuck there staring. Staring at what ever it is scaring that woman. I'm stuck here, knee deep in the staircase and I look at the thing. It's attacking the door with everything it has in it. I struggle to regain myself from out of the staircase. During my struggles, the thing attacking the door notices me, and now I think that I'm its prey…... Cass - West Deptford - 4:35PM, Saturday, August 15, 2015 "Mom, you have to stop being so paranoid we're not going to crash" I say to her. My mother's once again clutching the steering wheel with both hands, hanging on as if she let's go it's going to float away and she'll lose control. She's a paranoid woman, she nearly died in a car crash once, and she hasn't been the same since. My Trace-Space buzzes in my pocket. Who is it now? I check to see the messages now. -Two Unread Messages- Hmm, who could have messaged me? I check the messages and two pop up. -One message from: "Jess"-. Only one? But it said two. -Hey Cass, just messaging… I need you to reply- That's all? Better then nothi-BEEP! Oh. There's the new message...It's a voicemail….From Jess… "Look Cass, I'm sorry I haven't been able to reach you much lately I've just been busy with school " she stops as a growl is in the background. "Quiet back there! Sorry, I don't know what that was. But yea, I'm messaging you to tell you tha-" More growls erupt from the background "SHUT UP! Sorry again Cass, but I'll be messaging you as much as I can now and I-" A woman screams in the background, followed by more growls "What the hell is going on!?" Jess is cut off again by more growling "MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The growling gets louder and the sound of bone breaking is heard "Cass I just wanted to say I lo-" another scream is heard "Oh god no!" -Message Over- I sit there stunned a.t what I've heard, and I look over to my mother who's paralyzed in her spot. "Cassidy….What was that? Why did she hang up?" I couldn't really answer, I was trying to take it all in. The random screaming, how abrupt the whole thing was. I don't even want to know what that sound was, it was, horrifying just to listen to. My mother's expression is horror now, and her skin is pale, she doesn't know what happened on the other end but it's chilling her to her bones. We spend the next several minutes in a stunned silence, and my mother turns to look at me. "Cassidy, sweetie, I just want you to know that I lo-…" the next thing I can hear is the screeching metal of the car colliding with a transport truck, I black out instantly. I awaken later, I don't know how long it's been, a couple minutes, a couple hours? I begin to regain what's going on. And I feel something pouring down my face. It takes me a moment to realize that the glass has shattered, and has dug itself into my head. 2 or 3 pieces have left big enough marks to bleed, but they can be healed easily. The thing that worries me is the piece of scrap metal punctured into my shoulder. It's bleeding bad, but it's not all the way through, so I think I can move it still. I look over and see my mother still unconscious in the drivers seat. At least she hasn't wandered off somewhere. I pull out the Trace-Space and dial in 9-1-1 to see if someone can come help up. But after minutes of waiting no one comes. I finally pull myself out of the wrecked car and see the madness around me. The transport truck that nearly killed me and my mother crashed into several other cars, and all the smoky remains are thickening the air. I can't see more then 10 feet ahead of me. But I can make out sounds over the screeching still. I look around for anything, anything at all. But I see nothing, but I hear that same eerie growling I heard on the call. It's coming from behind me, and before I can even move something grabs onto my shoulders and I'm caught in it's grasp…… Hayley - Rockhampton - 6:41AM, Sunday, August 16, 2015. My head is pounding, there's a noise on the other side of this car, I'm not sure what it is, but it sounds like a low pitch growling. My car crashed into another car driving by, and I swear I hit a man when I did it. But I'm in trouble if I don't start moving, another car is going to crash into mine soon and I'll be crushed upon impact. But I'm not sure where I should go, back to my apartment or to my parents house. I don't know which one is closer though. I pull out my Trace-Space and dial up my mother. "Mom, I need you to come down town and pick me up. Someone crashed into my car and all hell's breaking loose, if you don't want to come inside the mayhem then wait outside and I'll come to the car but please just get me out of here" her mother said nothing for several moments until she replied with "Hayley, things aren't going well here either. I'll pick you up, but I'm not in the best state of mind, I just woke up." A loud screech roared in the background and another car crashed. "Please hurry" and with that the call dropped. I'm not sure where I should go right now, with all this mayhem I'm not too sure anywhere would be safe to stay for a moment. My Trace-Space is getting another call though, who would be calling at 6 in the morning? -Incoming Call From: "Sarah"- Sarah? Why is she calling me at this hour? Maybe she woke up because of the noise but wouldn't she call Will first? I pick up the call and Sarah sounds urgent. "Hayley my God. Thank God you picked up. Are you alright? Is everything alright in Rockhampton?" she was talking fast, and I could tell even at 16 she is still easily scared. "There's a lot of car crashes going on, and I swear I saw some people getting hit. It's a mess, but yea I'm alright. Are you?" I wait a moment before she even mumbles, but I can't make it out. "I….I was calling Will, he...He and I were talking for a few minutes, but then I heard something crash, and when he went to investigate his Trace-Space died and the call ended" I'm stunned for the moment, to think this hell isn't just here. "What's it like in Melbourne?" She is scared I can tell, by the way she whispers her response. "Things are bad Hayley, really bad, I see people getting hurt. I was looking outside, and I swear I saw a woman get crushed by a car. She was just walking her dog and a car came out of no where ran on the sidewalk and crushed her" I can only imagine the terror she's feeling right now, she saw someone die. I haven't even seen that yet, but what the hell is going on? Cars crashing like crazy, people getting hurt, people dying. This is madness. I get another message and the call is ended. -From Mom: "Hayley I'm outside, near the corner store. But people are going wild, hurry I can't stay long" I don't know what corner store she is talking about, so I run for the nearest one. Another car has crashed into the building, but this one seems different. I can smell something off…. And then I realize it. "EVERYONE MOVE THIS THINGS GOING TO BLOW" and that it does. I duck behind in an alley and the car explodes, the building crumbles around. I hear the horn honking and I know my mother is out there. I run out to my mother and I finally have some hope from this situation, when I feel a rotten hand grabbed my ankle, and try to drag me back from where it came…. Will - Warrawee - 6:45AM, Sunday, August 16, 2015. "WILL WAKE UP!" I hear my mother shout from downstairs. I don't understand why she is so urgent. But I run down to her. "Mom what is it?!" she looks nervous, and I see blood on her hands. "Mom what happened? Why are you covered in blood? What's going on?" She rubs more blood from her hands, and looks at me. "Will. People are dying, I was outside, in the garden. And a car crashed into a home. I went over to help them. I didn't know why it had happened. But when I went over to help them, they were insane. The man in the car leapt out at me, and tried to bite me. He pushed me away from him, and I cut my arm on the car. I got back up and he tried to bite me again, so I kicked him in the gut, but it did nothing. He kept coming at me, so I grabbed him by his neck and threw him back. He fell and I barely escaped. I couldn't even help the poor family in the house, that man was in my way" I sit at the table, and I'm stunned at what's happening around me. It's hard to register. "So what do we do?" she looks at me, and tells me "We go to your father, and your sister, and we go into safety. Okay?" Safety? How bad is it? What really is going on out there and how bad is it? "Okay mom. Where to first?" She hesitates for a moment, and then tells me with a brave face. "We're going to Melbourne" . Melbourne! Sarah! Oh god Sarah, what's happening to her? I run up to my room and grab my Trace-Space. I dial up Sarah, but the call barely holds. "Sarah! Sarah oh my God, is everything alright there? Are you alright?!" she answers, but she seems calm still. "Yea everything is fine here Will, now why are you calling me at this hour? This is way too early" has the chaos not reached Melbourne yet? Doesn't matter. "Okay, I'm glad you're all ri-…" There are growls coming from downstairs and I hear my mother screaming, and she's fighting something off. I hang up the call immediately and run down to her. "WILL GET THE KNIFE" What?! I see someone pinned my mother against the wall. I run up to the man and push him off of her. The man gets back up and grabs my mothers ankle. She doesn't know what's going on and she kicks the man in the face, but he doesn't flinch back. He bleeds, and his head cracks open. My mother is petrified by the fact of what she did, that she didn't notice the man still grabbing her ankle. I grab him by his waist and throw him off of her. My mother grabs her purse and a backpack and heads outside. I lock the man in the basement, and run outside to my mother. "Your father and sister are in Melbourne Will, we're heading there now. We need to make sure they're safe" Is she crazy? We'll never make it there, something will happen. But I guess she wants to see my father and sister so badly she's ignoring the risks and just heading into it. It's not really an issue yet. But it may be soon. I look at my mother and she solemnly tells me. "And so it begins"…...